Will Power, Never Give In
by GoldenClaw94
Summary: Claw, from a young age was always bullied by her four older brothers.  She learns that somehow she is the omega of the pack, and just can't accept it, her smart tongue might get her into a lot of trouble in the future of the pack.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I walked out of the den, yawning. I stood just outside its entrance, and opened my deep blue eyes, and pricked my small puppy ears. I smiled at the clear blue sky, suddenly, something small yet hard slammed into my side, causing me to topple over.

"Rii, Yodi, Kar, GET HER!" Barked a loud high pitched voice, I felt a yank on my tail, then my ear as three bodies fell on top of me.

"Ouch!" I squeaked in surprise as my older brothers attacked me.

I only felt three bodies on me and looked up and saw Kar, the 4th born of us, standing in front with a look of hesitation on his face. I bared my teeth at Oki, the oldest and most dominant of us, as he slammed his paw down on my snout. I glared up at Kar,

"Don't just stand there. You might as well attack!" I snarled defiantly. Kar blinked once then shifted his stance,

"Fine. I will, Claw" he growled softly and jumped at me, biting down on my other ear. I yelped painfully as I tried to fight off my four brothers, but it was not use.

"Oki, Kar, yodi, and Rii, stop this right now!" Growled a loud voice.

I felt my brothers' teeth release me as they obeyed the command, I got into a sitting position and looked up and saw my mom standing now beside me. Her light blue eyes blazing angrily, looking down at them harshly, mainly at Oki. River, the Beta of the pack was here too, along with father. Mom turned her attention to me.

"Are you all right?" She asked anxiously and started licking me, I shrugged her off "Mom, I'm fine, just a few puny scratches." River stepped forward with her ears up and tail high, yet lower than Mom and Dad's, "You pups need to stop picking on Claw, she's your sister, and part of the pack, whether she's omega or not" She growled and glared down at my brothers with cold amber eyes.

I stepped up and bared my puppy fangs, "I'm not omega!" I yowled to River. Dad's tail rose high and his ears went up, his fangs bared. He came at me, knocking me over on my back and stood over me.

"Know your place, omega, you don't speak to River or anyone like that" my father snarled at me. I cowered in fright, with my tail tucked in between my legs. He glared at he, but I didn't dare make eye contact, he snorted, got off and stalked away with Mom racing after him and River following.

My father does ignore me a lot, but never in an aggressive way, he just doesn't expect that much of me, I can sense it. But mother has more faith in me, I heard laughing noises and looked to my right and saw Oki, Rii and Yodi snickering at me. I looked at Kar; he returned my challenging look evenly and walked right past me into the den.

My brothers were outside the dirt den, watching the skilled adults hunt. "But it's not fair; I am five moons old too!" I had whimpered to the leader of the hunting patrol, Zark. "I'm sorry, Claw, but the alpha said not to take you" He had replied.

Now I lay on a rock warm from the sun, just outside the dirt den, watching the boring activity of the pack; Zark laying in the shade of a tree, Raymus and Zee talking, Mother and Rock talking, Blah, blah, blah! I let out a big sigh,

"I can't believe I'm omega…" I growled to myself. "Being Omega doesn't have to suck if you don't want it too, young one" Said a deep male voice. I looked up to see Mudd, walking towards me stiffly.

"Guess you heard me…" I mumbled, "First thing, you need to learn respect" Mudd growled in a rusty old voice. I flattened my ears, "that's better, young one. Now if you want to make the rank Omega more fun, all you have to do is play… Kinda' like a peace-maker" Mudd barked lowly.

Suddenly a howl sounded from further off in the territory, it said: "Flame Peak Pack, come to Treeless Plains, for we have hunted successfully!"

"A successful hunt! Come now young one" Mudd exclaimed excitedly and began advancing slowly into the forest, with the other pack members already ahead. I raced ahead, soon passing Mudd. I heard the old brown wolf mumbling about his stiff limbs as I passed. We were the last two, the others middle aged and running faster. I tried to push my long legs faster, and to my surprise, I sped up and passed Zee and Raymus! They looked at me, surprise sparking their eyes. I passed the last tree that ended the forest and into the Hunting Plains. I scented and soon saw Dad, with my other brothers, and River at the carcass, while Mom just got there. They were waiting for the whole pack; I caught up to my brothers and was hardly tired when I reached them, only panting lightly. Oki regarded me completely, while Rii made a smirk at me. Yodi was watching Father, and Kar was too. I turned my attention to father to see what he had to say.

"For the first time in days, we have hunted successfully. Though it's not the biggest, it will be enough for now…." He announced as he stood in front of the Deer carcass. "Let us give thanks for this food and eat, then bring what's left back to the den site!" He barked loudly, he turned and began tearing into the meat.

I sensed the change in him that happens to all of us, when we eat meat. Mother stepped forward next and began tearing away, her aura soon changed too. The bloodlust was upon them. River, Zark, Rock, Zee, Raymus, and Mudd ate next.

Father and Mother stepped aside; Mother glanced at us and flicked her tan tail in a signal that we could eat. At once, we all rushed forwards, I knew from the first time I ate, I had to be aggressive. I got to it first, and started ripping, before I could swallow even one, I was shoved hard from behind and fell over. Oki smirked down at me, with his teeth bared then turned and began eating. Anger flared up inside me, I got up and lunged. Before I touched him, Kar knocked me away less forceful then Oki.

"Claw, remember your place, you're omega, you eat last don't start something that's impossible to finish" He growled and glared at me. _Of course. I'm Omega, right._ I thought yet kept my glare with him until he turned away and ate his share. When everyone was done, and licking themselves nearby, I walked up to what was left, which wasn't much at all. The crows were already devouring the rest, I snarled and snapped at them, yet they seemed to laugh at me. I found a scrap of meat with fur on it, and chewed on it. Then went to the rib cage and stripped the meat on the bones. I hardly got any by the time Father called to pick up what's left and go back home.

I didn't argue, for I found myself exhausted. By the time we got to the den, I was tripping over my paws. Mother saw this and carried me back to the dirt den and lay down. Oki, Rii, Yodi, and Kar came in a few moments later, and curled up near me, they seemed just as tired so not to bother me. _Thanks goodness_, I thought and closed my eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I felt the hot summer rays of the sun beat down on my now almost fully grown brown coat, which now was pretty thin. My big ears twitched to the sounds of birds chirping further off in the forest. My Blue grey eye's flickered opened; I emitted a drowsy yawn and noticed I was the only one of my siblings awake. A smirk spread across my long snout. My darker colored eyebrow rose as the other went down, I stood and stretched out me long limbs. I was now a yearling; I've been picked and bullied by my brothers for too long now. _Time for some fun! _I thought, and worked my way silently to the most dominant of us, the leader of the attacks, Oki. I watched his lighter brown coat rise and fall as he slept peacefully. I cast a watchful glance around to make sure no one was spying on me. Oki was sleeping below the rock, near the dirt den we used to sleep in. _'Never could've gotten more perfect'_ I thought evilly. I leaped up on it and positioned myself perfectly, I gathered my back haunches.

'What are you doing, Claw' Said a voice coming from my head.

'What does it look like I'm doing?' I replied back

'Don't do this, it won't solve anything, and you'll only get in more trouble'

I let out a scoff "Others might think I'm crazy if they find out I talk to myself in my head" I said quietly to myself, then leaped into the air, and landed flat on Oki's back! I quickly recovered and jumped off and away, I ran and hid behind a nearby tree.

Oki bounced up "AHHHH" He yelped clearly afraid, and surprised. I couldn't help but let out a laugh, when Oki heard me, he stood rigid, his hackles rising. Kar, Rii, and Yodi woke up and stood around watching Oki. Staying well out of his way.

"Ha-ha, got you that time" I barked and revealed myself, swishing my tail. The tan and white wolf glared at me, with hate in his eyes. I was slightly shocked and stepped back, and flattened my ears

"Relax Oki, I was only playing…" I said nervously and glanced at Kar, who turned and was running to River and Rock.

"Playing? You call randomly jumping on another wolf... playing?" He growled stepping forward. I was aghast

"I-I, well you're the one always doing that to me! So I have just enough right to do it just once, when you've done it all my life!" I growled back evenly, my eyes narrowing into a glare.

Oki was obviously out of words, yet when that happens, it was between strength and Oki was built more like our dad then mom. He was broad, and much bigger then I. His tail rose high, and he stepped forwards, I did the same thing, though I felt a twinge of doubt. Rii and Yodi were staring wide eyes, Oki lunged and snapped, his fangs barley missing my throat. _'Whoa' _I moved backwardsthen darted under him and nipped his hind legs. Oki turned out to be fast also, and spun around and landed a blow on my tail. I yelped and felt more pain on my left hind leg as Oki managed to bite me; I clenched my teeth and fell to the ground.

I heard Yodi whimper and Rii shift uncomfortably, and then a thunder of paws as three wolves came over. The searing pain eased moments later; I opened my eyes to see River and Rock dominating Oki. _'argh..I lost, I let Oki dominate me' _I thought bitterly.

"Claw? Claw do you hear me, get up!" Came Kar's low voice, was that fear in it? I struggled to a sitting position, and managed to sit at an awkward angle, with my injured leg sticking out. I looked around and saw everyone had gathered, Zee, Zark, now with Mother and Father, Rii, Yodi, River, Rock, Mudd and Kar.

"I'm fine" I said with annoyance, I looked down at my leg, the blood was still going, trickling on the grass. Mother rushed over to me and immediately started licking the wound; I let her, the voice in my head saying I needed help. Mother paused and scanned around

"Shoo, we'll discuss this later" She growled in a tone not to argue with then continued licking. Kar teetered nearby, not going. Mom didn't say anything about him; River and Father took to Oki and lead him away. _'Serves him right' _I thought smugly.

When Mother was done, and the cut stopped bleeding, she gave a deep sigh. She nodded to Kar, and he came closer and sat down near me. I shot a glare at him, and then turned back toward Mother, avoiding her eyes.

"Kar, please tell me who exactly started this" She asked the uncertain male. Kar looked down at his paws and replied "It was Claw, Mom; she jumped on Oki's back..." He admitted grudgingly. Mother nodded and got what she wanted; she turned and walked away. She paused and looked back

"Claw… next time you cause any other trouble you _will_ be punished. And since you're already the lowest, it will be exiled…" She growled softly then padded after Father. I pricked my ears and watched her pad away, shocked. I looked to Kar,

"That's not fair, you all always pick on me and get away with it! I never get a chance to defend myself, every time I was happy it was ruined by you! My dumb brothers, when I tried to do something right, you all made sure I messed up! And now if I do one more thing, that probably won't be my fault, I'm out of here!" I yelled my voice rising into a wail. All this time Kar hung his head low His body was about as big as Oki's yet his coat was darker like mine.

For the first time, I cried, I whimpered and felt despair. I've fought all my life for nothing really; much worse was that I wasn't alone. Kar was right next to me. I didn't wanna go on any longer I wasn't sure if I could take much more of the taunting from my brothers. Kar stood up and pushed his muzzle into my fur, I tensed.

"Claw… I-I'm sorry, for everything. Oki, is just mean, I don't know why he picks on you so much, and makes it his priority to make your life horrible. But I never really sided with him; I only did out of my own fear. I was always jealous of how strong you were about it, how you can put up with us always on you and fight back" He paused and pulled away, his light blue-ish grey eyes dark with sympathy, and something about them told me he wasn't lying. "From now on, I'll help you, Claw. With your anger, I'll defend you yet try to stop you if you do anything rash" He said with confidence.

I was stunned, my words pulled right out of my mouth. I didn't know what to say, all this time I've never had another sibling to love me back. The emotion was strong, my heart soared for Kar, at that moment, and we forged a vow. An unbreakable bond.

"I forgive you" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, early in the morning a strong howl sounded. It was a summoning howl; my Father was calling the pack together for a meeting. The sun shined down on all of us wolves; every now and then the fierce rays would disappear and cover the earth with shade as the clouds covered it. I flattened my ears, knowing what this was going to be about, Mom's words echoed in my head

'Shoo, we'll discuss this later' I walked slowly with my head down; my tail fell loose between my legs. Wishing I could somehow stall the meeting, I scented Kar near and soon felt his presence by me. We trudged passed the dirt den where it got rockier, I stopped at the back of the pack and stood watching everyone. Father was standing on the highest rock looking down at the pack as we gathered; Mother was next to him, her tail lashed when she saw me. Yodi trotted passed Kar and I, he shot a puzzled look at Kar and went straight to Oki and Rii. My ears pricked to what he was saying,

"Oki, its Kar… he's near Claw" I heard him mutter. Oki turned his head around, when he saw Kar; his eyes didn't penetrate the least bit of emotion, yet his cold amber orbs rested on me. I lifted my head not ready to show him that I would give in.

"All of us witnessed what happened yesterday, Claw started a fight with Oki, which is one reason I've called us here…" Father said as he went straight to the case. The pack was silent; I felt a growl rise in my chest but forced it to stop.

"Claw, you have caused the pack great trouble. Never have I met or had a puppy with much behavior problems as you" Fathered growled, his words like a thousand nettles piercing my skin all at once.

'That's not true!' I thought I looked up at father and saw him staring straight at me. Mother stepped forwards and licked fathers ear

"Don't say that…" I heard her say. Father shook his head, I turned to Kar

"How do they not know about all of what you did? It was clear!" I growled softly to him, he turned his grey eyes to me; he was wearing a hard look and shook his head "Maybe they thought we were playing…" He replied

"But when I was a puppy they interfered that one time and River told you four not to pick on me" I said distressed. "Perhaps that one time… maybe they think it stopped?" He inquired. I lashed my tail "But it-""Oki!" I was interrupted by my father's loud growl, "Now you did some injury to Claw, your sister. I will not tolerate that" he stated. Oki's ears flattened and his tail went between his legs

"I'm sorry father… it won't happen again" He whimpered "Make sure that it doesn't, an injured pack member is dangerous not only for the wolf, but the smell could attract unwanted predators and another pack may think of us weak…" Father growled. I felt satisfaction that Oki was being punished and the sight of him cowering.

Mother began to speak after that

"We as dominants have discussed this over" She addressed the whole pack "Next time Claw starts another fight or more trouble, she will be exiled… we just cannot take more of this, she is a yearling now so I'm sure she's be able to handle it out there…" Mother barked yet clearly she didn't like the idea. I was still shocked by this, what's more was that she was talking as if I weren't there, I knew she was telling the whole pack though. The rest of the pack began to mumble to one another, some in agreement others just uncertain.

Mudd was looking at me hard, his brown eye's cold, there was a message in them, and I understood what it meant 'don't get in more trouble.'

"One more thing!" Father's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He took a deep breath and raked every pack member with his stare. "We are going through a crisis… very serious." He began, his voice lowering slightly,

"For those of you who haven't noticed, the prey that we normally hunt, Elk, and deer… is scarce. Scarcer than ever before, because of this, we are growing thinner, so we can't afford injured pack members, or conflicts between each other. We are pack, made to follow order and work together with each other. A pack cannot be without the wolf, and the wolf cannot be without pack. Times like these we need to work together, no more games" He ended, his speech left the pack silent, stroke by the truth of his words.

Father smiled with satisfaction "Howl with me, howl to the heavens, to other packs, and predators. To keep our bonds strong!" He barked and threw his head up and let out a powerful howl that echoed across the clearing and carried through the forest and beyond. Mother joined him, her howl just as strong yet higher. One by one the pack joined, Mudd, Raymus, River, Rock, Zark, and Zee, each with a different tune. Yodi was the first of us to howl, Rii joined next. Oki shot me a glance too probably to intimidate me, I ignored him and lifted my snout up and howled Kar joined me moments later. Oki flicked his tail and howled too.

When all was over, Kar caught my eye and motioned his head in the tree. I nodded and swiftly began to advance toward the forest. My long legs carried my easily and quickly to a shady spot below a Fir tree. I ended up waiting longer than I expected. "Where is the Aatu?" I asked myself using an old word for 'wolf'.

Few minutes later I heard paw-steps and scented Kar. I jumped up and trotted to him

"Gosh, doesn't take that long to come into the forest" I smiled and licked his ear. Kar grinned back at me "It does if Oki stops you to question you" he replied rather curt. I stopped and stared

"What?" I exclaimed in slight disbelief, "It does if Oki stops to question you" He repeated, his grin turning into a frown. "What happened?" I demanded my fur rising, as I checked him over for wounds,

"Claw settle, he didn't hurt me. Not after what Father said" Kar reassured calmly. I sighed and forced my fur to lie flat. "He asked why I was near you. I answered his question and told him the truth. I could tell he was mad, but he kept it down and said he knew I was weak and had a soft side with you. Then he stormed off" Kar explained.

"Wow" I barked, "anyways what did you wanna say in the first place?" I asked Kar, changing the subject. Kar understood and nodded

"Claw, what they said before, we both know is not true—""Obviously" I interrupted Kar "Sorry, go one" I grinned. "We could either prove to them Oki is the trouble maker—""Definitely that one. Oops sorry" I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, "Claw this is serious. OR we could go with it and for what Father said about prey being scarcer than ever you could help the pack and earn the respect you deserve from our parents and Oki"

My ears went up for the second option, though I would love to prove Oki a trouble maker, "We can do both of them!" I barked excitedly, Kar smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zark stalked through the thick forest, his grey pelt, with the blacks and browns ruffling in the small breeze. With his black ears cocked forward and alert with the sounds of prey, he held out his right paw. Taking small easy steps, his tail flicking out to us, signaling to keep quiet and follow. We were nearing the end of the forest that cut in between the hunting plains, and our camp. I stayed low, yet kept every sense alert for any sounds of prey, there was a chance of finding something in the forest, it had happened before. The forest was very quiet for the time of day, hardly any bird song was playing, or the distant sounds of other predators.

We've been at it for hours now, in the grass plains. Still keeping low and quiet, Oki had gone up and was walking beside Zark now.

"It's pretty obvious there's no game today, can we go back?" He asked his tongue lolling like he was really tired. Zark's ear twitched, he looked back at all of us and sighed

"Well, it is getting l—""Wait, come on, a little longer. We have to catch something, please Zark!" I interrupted him and pleaded, giving him a long look. He caught my eye and thought for a few moments, "Fine Claw. Come on let's get our senses running now" He decided finally.

My blue eye's danced that he actually listened to me, I looked at Oki and saw him baring his teeth at me, and I just shrugged.

Kar didn't say much on this hunt, he just seemed like he was concentrating on trying to find prey. I looked ahead and around the tall grass, a small tree was to my left with some bushes nearby. 'Mostly find a rabbit there…' I thought but I wanted at least a deer. Zark had told us to scatter and try and find our own scents, I saw Yodi off straight ahead sniffing the ground. Suddenly, I heard a small low howl, I raised my head, and it was Rii. He found a deer! At first I was surprised he even found anything, and that he didn't try and hunt it himself and scare it away. I bounded over to him, slowing down, and lowering myself in the grass to keep quiet and keep hidden from the deer.

I saw Zark coming from my peripheral vision fast; I paused to let him ahead of me. Oki, Yodi, and Kar come next. We all lay low and stared ahead at this pitiful site; the deer was alone, eating the grass. I've never seen such a lonely deer, usually they traveled together.

"Right, let's go" Zark rasped and shot out of cover at the deer, the deer stared in horror then sprinted away in fright. I leaped out, seconds after Kar, Oki, Rii, and Yodi. We quickly gained on the deer, it made sharp desperate turns, yet it was useless. Zark made an effortless leap and landed square on the small female deer, knocking it down. I sped up and snarled, biting down on its snout, Oki came and bit deep into its windpipe, killing it quickly.

"Great job to Rii for finding the deer and to Oki for finishing it, also Claw you helped keep it down" Zark praised us, his amber eyes shining brightly at us three. My jaws parted into a faint grin, yet soon disappeared when it was time to eat it. Oki approached it first, casting wary glances at everyone, Yodi moved in his way,

"Wait Oki" he stopped him, and then turned to Zark "I think we should drag this back to the pack, its small enough and we're pretty far out." Zark had been sitting down with his black tail curled around his paws, watching us. He looked at Yodi expectantly as he spoke, almost like he was waiting for one of us to say that. "Good thinking" He replied and flicked Yodi on the shoulder with the tip of his tail.

All six of us dragged the carcass, all the way back through the Hunting Plains, by the time we got to the forest it was starting to darken. The sun's setting ray's casting long shadows on the forest floor, and the crickets were starting up. Zark dropped the head and looked to the sky, then around the forest, his jaws parting into a yawn

"All right, that's enough for now" He said and lifted his snout up and howled to the rest of the pack that they were back with food. We dropped the deer carcass and sat back waiting for the rest of the pack. I walked further off by a fir tree, not wanting to be tempted to eat anything with the enticing scents flooding from the carcass. I pawed at the grass while I waited, thinking about all the work I had cut out for myself in the future. Rustling caught my attention, my head snapped up; I relaxed slightly when I saw Zark padding toward me. I was still tensed slightly, wondering what he wanted.

"Hey Claw" He greeted with a nod and stopped in front of me, I avoided eye contact and decided to start off easy with him "Hi Zark. Is something wrong?" I asked. My ears pricked to the sound of many paws, I guessed the rest of the pack had arrived; I quickly glanced at Zark and saw him looking at me directly. I stood timidly

"I wanted to say you did I nice job today, not acting up on Oki I mean. I could tell her was bothering you earlier" He said, his voice kind and friendly. 'That's what he wanted to say? Ha' I thought "Yeah, he was bothering me. You should go and get your share" I replied curtly. Zark glanced back through the trees,

"Yes, but you need some too" he barked, I flicked my tail and snorted "yeah, because there's going to be any left for me" I said sarcastically. I started off back.

Zark bounded ahead of me "I'll make sure there's enough left over for you" he called as he passed me. I watched him then quickened my pace and saw everyone surrounding the carcass; Zark went to Mom and Dad to probably tell them how the hunt went or something like that. Kar spotted me and bounded over

"Claw, where were you? I was looking for you!" He exclaimed and licked my ear. I shook him off "I was off thinking…" I answered him distantly. Kar looked at me anxiously "Are you okay?" he asked and sniffed me; I shook my head to clear my thoughts. My stomach growled loudly, I could tell by Kar's breath he already had eaten a little,

"You should go eat some… here" He turned and walked back to the carcass, which now only Raymus was chewing on some bones. Kar beckoned Claw over and nudged some bones with meat on them left over; I padded over and greedily ate what was left. Surprisingly, I got no challenges, only a glare from Oki, but that was usual.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A leaf, broke away from the rest on the dry branch, spiraling down in a mass of multi-colored leaves consisting of bright oranges, and yellows on the forest floor. A strong breeze blew, releasing more flame colored leaves to fall to the ground, announcing the arrival of autumn. The same breeze blew itself through the Flame Peak Pack; my father's brown snout was lifted into the air, letting out a strong howl. Soon Mother joined and the rest of us, it was the howl to welcome autumn and then the dangers of winter.

When the chorus ended I was feeling quite good about the future, I've been controlling my anger with the help of Kar, and not gotten into trouble! I was proud, though it seemed Oki was still pissy and always giving me a good menacing glare. I fluffed my coat out to the breeze and closed my eyes, enjoying the nice feeling of the wind whispering through my soon to be winter coat. River, the pretty light brown second in command she wolf, with white on her face chest, and end of her tail, stopped and laughed near me. I opened my eyes and lowered my ears to her in embarrassment

"Enjoying the morning?" she asked with amusement sparking her light blue eyes. "Uh… yes, it's nice" I replied with a half smile, she nodded then padded off over to Rock. They touched noses, I watched thinking they were always together more and more. Everyone seemed to be coping fine since summer when prey was so scarce. It came back near the end of summer but we still never found out what happened. Now it was disappearing again, but this time it was normal since winter was around the corner.

I caught Oki staring at River, his expression unreadable, but I didn't like it at all. I saw Raymus farther past Oki, sunning himself by his cousin, Mudd. I purposely went over and blocked Oki's view to River and went to them

"Hey Raymus, Mudd" I greeted them, glancing back at Oki and saw that he was now glaring at me, I glared back and turned back to them.

"Hello there young'un" replied Mudd happily

"Hi Claw" greeted Raymus, I nodded to them and noticed Rock was padding over to Oki with River beside him. I pricked my ears and watched,

"Hey Oki" Rock said in his deep voice, Oki's weird look was gone and he was now all bright eyed and interested. 'Unbelievable, it's like he put on a mask… that only I can see through…' I thought scornfully.

"Hello Rock and River, what can I do for you?" he asked innocently, lowering his ears and tail.

Rock and River exchanged a knowing glance before replying

"Instead of being kept up in the camp, come and battle train with us, we're taking your sibling too." River said in a friendly beta way. "Yes, you yearlings need to keep your fighting skills up" Rock added.

Oki looked at me, I tensed and stood up and walked over "Cool, we're going to train!" I said with as much enthusiasm as possible. "Yeah, can't wait" Oki said more on the sarcastic side, "Great, meet us by the river" Rock barked and he and River bounded off. Oki smirked at me and started off and pushed me out of the way. I clenched my teeth and growled; I shook my fur and sniffed the air for my other brothers. I saw Zark and walked up to him

"Hi Zark, have you seem Kar, Yodi or Rii?" I asked him, he looked at me and smiled "Hey Claw! Yeah, I think I saw Yodi over by the dirt den with your other brothers, what's going on?" He asked me curiously. "Rock and River are taking us for training by the river!" I told him and flicked my tail at him. Zark touched his nose to my ear "Have fun and be careful" he whispered, I smiled and nodded and went off to the dirt den and found Yodi with Kar, and Rii.

"Hey Yodi, Rii, Kar, Rock and River are taking us for battle training by the river. Oki is probably already there, come on!" I informed them and bounded away. Kar soon caught up to me and we ran together, I heard Rii and Yodi's breaths behind us and knew they were following. I soon heard the murmuring of the river as it ran through the territory, the trees thinned out and we came to a clearing with the river showing and boulders on the left side. The boulders were on the other side of the river, which made a small waterfall. Rock and River were waiting up ahead; I glanced around, wondering where Oki was.

"Ah, welcome, ready to start?" River asked, Rii stepped forwards and shook his head, looking around "Oki's not here" Just as he said that Oki stepped out of the trees farther off and padded to the rest of us, I looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay, now here's how we're going to do this: River and I will divide you five up, so 3 of you will be with me, and 2 with River. First we'll test our strength and stamina by jumping rocks, and then we'll do the real battle training." Rock explained looking each of us over, River nodded "Now Oki and Rii, you can be with me" she barked.

"Okay, Claw, Kar, and Yodi you with me" Rock barked and followed River to the swift flowing part of the river.

River stepped carefully on one of the rocks that jutted out from the river, the river flowed quickly beneath it "Now be very careful because some of the leaps to other rocks will be too far, so you'll have to go for one of the rocks that covered with water" She told us and got to that point "If you do fall, its shallow, it only goes up to your chest" She said and leaped on the rock that was barely showing. Her paws slipped but she managed to catch herself and quickly jump to the next dry rock and to the other side.

Kar stepped up the edge "I'll go next" he volunteered, his tail high with confidence. I watched as Kar made careful steps and jumped onto the first dry rock and the next until he got to the gap. He paused and scanned the water, his head down low, almost touching the water. He gathered his muscles and jumped with a small splash and started to slip but quickly jumped to the next and to the other side.

"Great job Kar" River praised him from across the river. Kar nodded and faced the rest of us now, I stepped forward "I'm going next!" I barked and was already jumped on the first dry rock. I leaped to the next and cleared that jump, now it was the gap again. I snorted and jumped and landed it and jumped right away on the next dry rock. I land with a stumble next to Kar

"Did it!" I exclaimed and turned around to face everyone else. River praised me, then Rii, and Yodi went. Yodi almost fell in but made it, and then it was Oki's turn. He ambled to the edge than looked at the river and downstream.

"Can I try and swim against the stream?" He asked in a pleading voice Rock shook his head

"Sorry Oki, that's too dangerous, you could drown" he stated. Oki looked at Rock with a flash of irritation

"But this is too easy, I already know I can do this, I need a bigger challenge! Do you want us to grow at all? Plus I know how to swim" He barked in a pleading tone.

River caught Rock's eye "Oki, it's still too dangerous, the current is strong" she said in a kind but firm tone. Oki glared at her then darted off downstream "I can do it, watch!" He called as he went. Rock made to stop him but he was already gone, River leaped back across "Rock, watch the others, I will take care of him, and watch him too" she whispered to him and sprinted after Oki.

I watched the two wolves go actual worry was sparking deep inside me for mostly River. Something was different with what had just happened, and from the way Oki's been staring at the second in command female wolf. Rock turned back to us and said "Come on, let's go practice our battle training" he said trying to distract us. I jumped back across and bounded to his side

"But Rock, what about River and Oki?" I asked, he must have heard the worry in my voice, for he turned and nudged me

"It's okay Claw, River is the second in command, she knows what she's doing" he reassured and padded off with Rii and Yodi following, Kar waited for me.

"Kar, I'm worried about what's going to happen…" I told him quietly, my voice merely a whisper.

"Why? I know Oki's bad and all, but he just wanted to show off more probably to River" he chuckled and swished his tail. I gaped at him in surprise

"You've noticed he's been staring at her too?" I asked him

"No duh" he replied with amusement

"But something's not right; I don't think he likes her!" I whispered to him, my voice growing desperate for him to understand my concern.

I watched Rock teach Rii, Yodi and Kar how to fight properly, my mind was elsewhere. _'It's been long enough, they should be back'_ I thought, my worry only increasing immensely. I glanced at Rock and Yodi working on some combat with twisting and biting. Everyone was occupied with the training; I silently stood up and slunk away in the shadows back downstream. I kept low and quiet, following the two wolves scents, and then it struck me. A heavy strong scent of blood hung in the air, my fur standing on end, I came to a trail of blood. Rivers blood. I swallowed and followed it in the forest, it led over to a clearing and lying in the middle was River, soaking wet, and blood flowing from her throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Will Power- Never Give In

**Chapter 6**

Death. I'll never forget that smell, yes I've killed rabbits and deer, but this was different. This was River, an actual loved pack member, also Second in command and the Alpha Male's sister. I stared horror struck at the site, I edged closer to her, and her usually pretty white chest was darkened and matted with blood. Her mouth was opened as if she was about to call for help, her light blue eyes now glazed and dull. I felt a not in my throat as my breathing became fast and shallow, I walked over to River and bent my head down. Not believing she was dead I started licking the blood away from the gash in her throat, yet it was useless.

I hardly noticed the big dark shadow that fell across us until I heard the voice

"Claw, what have you done?" said Oki's voice that seemed cracked with laughter. I looked up and saw him staring at me accusingly, with a split smile on his broad face and his amber eyes gleaming. His fur was wet, like he had gone in the river, or washed the blood off from killing River.

"I-I-I" I stuttered, my ears flat against my head in horror and fear. Oki's tail went up with delight

"No need to explain, Claw, it's obvious of what you did" he said in a calm voice that echoed in my head. He stepped up and whispered "Murderer" in my ear, my eyes widened, I stood and tripped over my paws then turned tailed and fled away from them, away from the scent of blood, away from death, of River's body, of Oki.

_'What am I going to do now?'_ I thought helplessly, I was still in the packs territory, pacing back and forth in the deep forest. The afternoon sun shone through the leaves of the trees, creating shadows that danced across the forest floor. _'I could go back, but Oki probably told them that huge lie'_ I growled as a thought of that, my fur was standing on end with the shock of River dead. _'Why did Oki kill her?'_ I asked myself.

I padded back through the forest, avoiding the part of the river by the boulders; I had decided to go back and try to explain of the truth. I exited the trees and now stood on the hill that overlooked the camp, right away I was spotted by Zee. She let out a loud angry bark

"Claw has returned!" She said with scorn in her voice. The wind blew up from the camp, blowing in my face, I smelled River down there somewhere. The whole pack came into view and gathered around below me, fur bristling with anger. Raymus's white and brown pelt was fluffed up to look twice his size, which was big, Zee was baring her teeth and lashing her tail, Mudd was looking up at me, I realized disappointment and anger flashed in his brown eyes. Rii, and Yodi, along with Oki gathered together near the back and shot disgusted glances at me.

I felt anger and hate rise up when I saw how Oki was acting, just like everyone else. I looked around for Kar, and found him and Zark on the right side of the pack, near the back of the crowd. I didn't dare make eye contact with them, afraid to see the same reaction as the others. Suddenly I was barreled down onto the ground, I felt strong paws hold me down and teeth pierce my skin on my shoulder, I looked into the seething dusty blue eyes of Rock.

"You'll pay for what you've done! You've gone too far, Claw." He snarled and spat out my name, his teeth bared and aimed for my throat.

"STOP!" A ringing loud commanding voice barked, Rock glared at me then got off and let me up. I stood shakily on the hill and turned below and saw Father, shouldering his way through the pack, with Mother next to him. 'Maybe they'll listen to me' I thought hopefully, but soon disappeared when I saw the shock, anger, and pain mixed with other emotions in their bright eyes. I stepped back as they stood in front of me, I raised my head and met their gaze, and I felt my body quiver with dreaded anticipation of what was going to happen next.

"Please Mom, dad, let me explain and tell you the truth" I implored, Father bared his teeth

"The truth? I think the truth is quite obvious, you killed River… the second in command… my sister" He growled, he choked out the last words.

I gaped my mouth, "Father please, it wasn't m—"

I was interrupted by Mother, "don't you dare say that, Claw. It wasn't you when… your fur is stained with her blood!" she snarled. I stood rigid, and aghast, I looked at my brown fur, which was matted with River's blood on my chest, and snout. _'Oh no, I forgot to wash it off!'_ I thought despairingly. The pack erupted into series of barks and growls

"Murderer!" "Kill her in return!" "Drive her out!" was the last one. I stared down at my birth-pack that I came to know and love, I met Fathers eyes

"Father please…" I begged he lounged at me and pinned me down "Don't call me that, I don't know you anymore!" Her snarled those words pierced my heart a thousand times over again, I looked at Mother, and she shook her head

"Get out Claw, get out of our territory" She growled, Father let me up, I backed away slowly not believing what was happening. The pack echoed her words

"Get out" "leave us" "we don't know you anymore" "Murderer!" They chorused. I looked at Kar and Zark

"Please, help; tell them I didn't do anything, Zark?" I wailed to them, Zark met my eyes and then lashed his black tail and stood and walked to me.

"Get out of here, Claw. I don't know you anymore" He growled than turned away. I was left staring after him, shaking, broken, dead. Rock lounged at me and bit my paw, I backed away, than Zee came out me, Raymus, Mudd, Rii, Oki. The whole pack driving me away. Suddenly, Kar ran at me, he looked me in the eye, alarm shot through me 'not him too!' then, to my surprise he turned and faced the pack,

"Stop, you drive her out, I go as well!" He barked boldly, raising his brown tail.

At this point I was too shocked about what Oki did… the death of River, and being exiled to really take in what Kar was doing for me. I stood lowered to the ground, completely submissive, my jaws parted in a gap. Kar glanced back at me, I saw sympathy, and anger flash in them,

"What did you say, Kar?" Father growled like he hadn't heard him right.

Kar met his glare confidently, "I said you drive her out, I go as well." He repeated himself in a surprisingly calm tone. There was a deafening silence as the whole pack took this in; Kar was a valued member of the pack. Determined, and always hard working, most of all loyal, "But Kar… she killed River, you can't defend her" Came the quiet voice of Yodi.

"Actually, Yodi I can." Came his sharp reply. Soon a chorus of protest erupted from the whole pack, some in confusion.

"But why, Kar, why w—""Don't try to stop him!" Father interrupted the voice of Raymus, "If he wants to go with that lame excuse for a wolf, then so be it… Kar and Claw are no longer in this pack. If we still find you here by sundown, then you'll feel our fangs" the alpha male growled scornfully.

2


	7. Chapter 7

Will Power- Never Give In

**Chapter 7**

I felt the presence of another wolf next to me as I meandered through an unknown forest. My ears lay flat against my head, and my tail trailed in the dirt, I was letting this wolf guide me somewhere, yet I was unconscious of who it was exactly, or even who I was anymore. My thoughts were preserved in all of what just happened. Slowly, the more I thought about it all and of it all being Oki's fault, my conscience slowly returned with it, bringing anger and hate. I raised my head from the uncomfortable lowered position it was in, and looked to my left. Kar was close, and I felt his tail across my back as he guided me. His face betrayed sorrow and determination, a low growl rumbled deep in my chest and up to my throat.

"I don't need your pity!" I snarled and jumped in front of him and glared at him, nose to nose. Kar was flustered for a moment then recovered

"Calm down… I'm only here to help" He said in a quiet reassuring voice. Yet I was to taken by my anger,

"Calm down? How can I be calm, why are you even here? You should be with the rest of the pack, hating on me, and accusing me of a murder I never committed!" I snapped, my blue eyes flashing with blue flame. I breathed in deeply countless times, my anger turning to rage 'Why is he here!' I thought.

"Claw! Please stop, calm yourself" I heard him growl back. I closed my eyes and bared my teeth, my eyes opened and I stood in an attack pose.

"Just leave me alone, like the rest of them did!" I snarled then turned and fled through the forest, kicking up leaves and dirt as I went.

The sun began to dip down below the horizon; the last bits of ray's luminating the land around, making it look blood stained. I slowed my pace down to a trudge; I had been running all evening, hoping to escape it all, everything that had happened, running as fast as my long limbs could possibly take me. My tongue lolled out of my jaws, my breath coming fast and shallow.

I looked around and heard the bubbling noise of a small creek; I followed it until I saw the small water flowing happily around the small rocks. I walked up to it and bent my head down and took small halfhearted laps.

I found an abandoned fox den and dug it a bit wider and curled up inside; I lay down with my tail curled around my body to cover my nose. I was in a tight ball, trying for some comfort, but the thoughts and memories would not go away. My mind soon slipped over to Kar and how I just left him, I felt a stab of regret of leaving him, 'no, he'll probably just go back to the pack…' I thought bitterly even though he was exiled too. Soon as I lay there, I drifted off into an uncomfortable and disturbed sleep…

I was in a dark place, mist clouded my vision, and the moon hung in the sky, barely a sliver. Suddenly, I heard the loud rushing of a river, and then the scent of blood hit me like boulders coming down all at once. I recognized the faint scent of River, and soon images of her dead soaked body flashed through my mind, and then of Oki… his deep amber eyes glowing brightly, as he looked at me with triumph. Again I felt the hate, and stood in my attack pose, ready to take his life for what he did.

"Traitor" "Murderer" "Leave, I don't know you anymore" "never come back" All the voices of the pack suddenly shouting at me, Oki's image disappeared, and now stood Zark, just gazing at me with the love he once had. I felt a stab of pain in my heart as his eyes flashed and changed to resent.

My blue orbs flickered opened, Zark's yellow eyes stayed in my mind, clear as if he were peering in the make shift den. I blinked rapidly, and they were gone. The morning sunlight streamed through the opening of the abandoned fox den, my ears twitched to the birdsong that went on outside. I opened my maw and revealed sharp pointed teeth as I let out a small yawn. I crawled out into the opened; the hot summer rays beat down on my short brown coat.

I stood outside the entrance, scoping the area, it was a nice day; clear blue sky with the sun casting long shadows over the forest. Birds were out singing and my ears captured many sounds of small animals in activity, the hot summer rays beat down on the forest yet the soft murmuring of the creek kept things cool. It was as if nothing bad had happened yesterday, at least in the other animal's minds. Despite all the heart lifting activity, it was as if a storm cloud hovered over me, my tail hung low as did my head. I had nowhere to go. I was an outcast.

By now I was miles away from my birth pack 'they should be happy' I thought bitterly. I was headed north, where the mountains were, though I had no plan to cross them. I had no plan at all. I ambled along, walking up a steep hill that was dotted with trees. Suddenly, something rustled in the long ferns about three feet in front of me. I paused with my ears perked yet my eyes dull and betrayed no emotion. A small black nose peeked through, and then I was staring at the grey and black mask of a raccoon! We made a contact for a split second before it turned back and fled away. I watched it go without the slightest urge to chase.

I continued my way up the hill with my head down and eyes glued to the ground ahead. I finally reached to peak of the hill and straightened, gazing out over to vast horizon below. The hill fell away into a series of more hills, a plain. The plain ended into a rather dense looking Fir tree forest, which rose high above into great mountains topped with snow on the top. I let out a small growl and sniffed the air, 'no sign of other wolves…' I thought dully.

I picked my way through the tall grass, my head now raised more slightly to see above it. The grass was up to my neck and tickled my nose, making me pause and sneeze here and there. On I trekked through the plains acutely aware of the silence except the hot breeze of the wind blowing the grass. Suddenly a noise sounded, I paused and pricked my ears, looking around. It sounded again, I snapped my head around to the right but nothing was there. I sniffed but only the scent of the grass struck me. I snorted and walked on, yet it came again. I stopped and stood still, I felt hollowness in my stomach and the noise came again. My stomach growled and ached of hunger,

"Dumb stomach, shut up" I muttered and walked on. This time I was more alert and awake, the dullness in my eyes had faded slightly, for I had a purpose. To find food.

"When do these fields end?" I asked myself thinking they looked much smaller from the hill I was standing on. The sun wavered up ahead; the angry rays beat down on my fur, causing me to pant. 'If I don't find food or water soon, I might not last long… but then it won't matter either way.' I looked up to the sky and back down to the ground. I lifted my head and trudged on, before long I noticed something was different, the grass was getting shorter! I quickened to a trot until the grass got down to my paws. I stopped and looked around at the plains, it didn't look right the way the grass got shorter and some places were still very tall. Curious, I bent my head down to examine it more closely and sniffed. Right away I caught the fresh scent of prey!

My excitement grew, as I followed the strong scent and soon found hoof prints. I looked at the prints and then raised my head, my eyes widened at the site of hundreds, no thousands of these huge creatures I've never seen before. When I say huge I mean it, they were three times the size of myself and had big fat brown bodies with big horns plastered the their heads. I could hear their bellows loud and clear. I slinked back into the taller grass to hide myself; this was a huge risk I was taking. Life threatening, wolves usually hunt in packs, and take on elk with four or five wolves. Yet this was much heavier than an elk, and stronger too, it would take more like eight wolves.

I was still a yearling so I don't know or properly understand this yet. I waited for them to wander closer and watched for weaker ones. I had enough sense not to go for the huge male ones with the nasty looking horns. I flicked my tail and trotted out from the grass, almost immediately the animals sensed me and glanced over at me before going back to bellowing or eating the grass. I headed toward a group of small females compared to the males. The noticed me and started moving away, I followed quickly, careful not to run directly at them and change my mood like Zark had taught me.

None of these females seemed to falter, yet they were the smallest. Growling with frustration and desperation of hunger, I leaped to the nearest female and clamped onto her back right leg. She seemed ready and kicked out, I let go but it was already too late, he hoof made contact with my eye. I let loose a yelp of agony and fell to the ground in pain. I felt like I had gone blind, heck I probably did, I couldn't open it or nothing. I lay without getting up for who knows how long until unconscious took over.


End file.
